Should I be here?
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: An S-Rank criminal gets spotted by Akatsuki and is captured by Itachi and Kisame. Itachi realizes she is pretty good looking and has a crush on her. Rated for Hidan's fat mouth.Please review. I can always use new ideas. Thanks!
1. Akatsuki

'Where am I? I don't remember sleeping here.' Chichima was laying under a tree staring up at the night sky. She stood up and looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' She started to walk not knowing where to go. 'I have to find something that gives me direction.'

She walked into this town and walked into a local pub.

"Hey there missy. What can I get you?" The guy asked politely.

"Um... I will have some water please. And, do you have a map of this area by chance?" She asked him curiously.

"Let me check." He walked off.

She sat there and twitted her fingers. Then the guy was back with her water.

"Here you are missy. And I am sorry, but I don't have a map." He was sorry as he walked off.

She drank her water, paid, then walked out. She continued to walk in the woods and tried to find her way back to the hidden waterfall village. As she walked of the village, she noticed a bulletin board with wanted posters on it. 'Hey, that one kind of looks like m-' She jumped back. 'This can't be!' _This S-Rank criminal is wanted in all villages for murder. If you see this female, take immediate action. _This is what it said. She started running now, but then stopped abruptly. 'I remember now. They deserved it though; everyone of them. Killing that measly old village was bound to happen anyway. They are weak.' She started walking again. She stopped again. She heard a noise in the bushes. She looked over, but nothing was there, so she kept walking. As she was walking she saw a kunai out of the corner of her eye and doged it. Taking a fighting stance, she grabbed a kunai and faced the enemy.

They had black cloaks with red clouds on them. Who were they? One of them looked like a shark. The other one had black hair with red eyes. He was pretty handsome. They had their village head bands, but they had scratches through them.

"You know what I am going to ask so just answer." She said calmly at them.

"Hehehe, would you look at her." The blue man said as he looked up and down Chichima. She looked at the blue faced man, then stared at the other one. She looked into his eyes and saw every thing. She could see his whole history. He was a criminal to, but not intentionally. He was forced. He stared back into her eyes.

"Well let's get this over with." the blue faced man said. The black haired man nodded his head, but kept staring in her eyes.

"Are you using your technique on her already?" The blue man asked.

"No." Is all he said. He didn't seem to speak that much. The blue faced man looked at Chichima and she turned her head to look into his eyes. She also saw his history. He is also a criminal, but purposely.

The blue faced man spoke. "We are Akatsuki. We are here to get you to join." The blue faced man spoke clearly. She turned and walked off. She whispered in the back round, "I work alone."

The blue faced man smiled as he watched her walk off.

"It is not an offer. You are coming. We will drag you there if we have to, but we don't want to resort to violence." She laughed at that statement, knowing who they are. She turned slightly to look at the blue faced man.

"Is that so now?" A smile tugged on her mouth.

"Well?" The blue faced man asked. The black haired guy just stood there not saying anything. He was just staring at her. She couldn't help but look at him again. She studied their cloaks, then looked back at the blue man.

"I already told you my answer." She said calmly.

"Well I guess we have no choice." The blue face man started to jump at Chichima when the black haired man jumped in front of him.

"No Kisame. I will do it." The black haired man said. The blue man stepped back. Clearly the black haired man as in charge. The black haired man stared at Chichima. She turned around and started running. There was something about that guy that she saw in his eyes. She didn't know, but she had to get out of there.

She kept running. She looked behind her to see if they were in pursuit, but she didn't see them. She turned around to continue running when she saw the black haired man standing on the branch in front of her. She stopped and went in another direction. She ran even faster. She saw him coming behind her really fast. She picked up her pace more and to her surprise it seemed to be enough. He was slowing down, but she knew that wouldn't stop him. She made her hand signs for the cloaking jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu. She cloaked the original and the shadow clones ran off while she stopped and waited for them to follow the trap. She concealed her chakra so they wouldn't notice the real her. She stood by the tree as she saw the black haired man run after the clones. She sigh and continued walking. Her cloak was still on.

"That was a smart move, but you're going to have to do better than that." The black haired man jumped at her and she fell against the nearby tree. He cloak went off.

"How- D-did you know?" She stared at him while she stood up. He didn't answer her.

"I am hear only to take you to Akatsuki. This is the last time; will you come?" He stared at her for a moment.

"Hmph." That was a shadow clone. He gasped and turned around to find three kunai coming at him. He dodged two, but noticed the third had a paper bomb on it. He quickly jumped out of the way as it exploded. Chichima started running again. She created five shadow clones just in case. The black haired man was still following her. 'Man do they ever give up?' She stopped and decided to face him face to face. He stood in front of her. She stood there and looked at his hand. He had a kunai in it. Her face was emotionless as she drew a kunai from her pouch.

"Hmmm... this seems to be taking longer than it should. I was kind of having fun, but I don't have anymore time to waste. You are coming with me." He told her as she was about to charge at him.

"Yeah right!" She threw the kunai then made some hand signs for a water style jutsu. A large wave came and Chichima thought she had him when she saw a kunai coming at her. She dodged it and headed for the lake that was next to her. She landed on it and made some more hand signs. Sharp ice blades shot at the black haired man. There were hundreds of them. He managed to dodge them, but failed to notice the three behind him. One hit his shoulder. He squinted and made extremely fast hand signs. A fire ball came at her and she used a water style to avert the fire ball. It worked, but out of the fire came the black haired man. He landed in front of her and grabbed her. She struggled to get out, but counldn't manage.

"Let me go! I will kill you!" She yelled at him.

"You're not the only one. I am already dying." He told her sadly. She losened in his arms.

"I'm sorry.... I am still not coming with you."

"I don't care." He turned her around to look in his eyes. As she looked in them her bright blue eyes went bright green. She saw everything threw them. She saw the handsome man and who he really was. He stared at her and looked confused as he watched her eyes change. When her eyes went back to normal she past out.

Kisame was right there the next moment.

"That took a while." He told the black haired man. The black haired man was looking at Chichima as she lay there in his arms.

"She was pretty strong. My eyes didn't work on her at first."

"What??" Kisame looked at Chichima with curiosity.

"Let's go Kisame." They started running to their base.


	2. What is her style?

Chichima sat up and looked around. 'Where the hell am I? That seems to be happening a lot lately.' She thought as she stood up. She was laying on a really soft been with a black robe with clouds on it at the end of the bed. The room was dark, but very walked to the door and opened it. There were dark hallways with torches on the walls. She started walking and saw all the doors. She didn't know what was inside them and quite frankly, she didn't care. She just new one thing; she had to get out of there. She started walking to what looked like sunlight. She reached and area that had no roof. It looked like a training field. She immediately turned as she saw someone walking across the area. He looked like he had a large sword with him with three sharp edges. 'What the?' She started running. Of course she had no idea where she was going. The guy was following her. He was walking though. She stopped to face him. She thought it was pointless to go anywhere because she had no where she was. The guy stood right in front of her.

"Who might you be?" The guy had white hair and carried a red three edges stood there not saying anything, but the silence was killing her.

"Tell me how to get out of here." She demanded.

"Why the fuck are you so pushy?" He asked her. She jumped behind him and dug a kunai at his back.

"Ahhh... That feels good." She jumped back and stared at him with confusion.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me like that?" He asked her rudely. She started running again. 'What kind of hell am I in?' She thought to herself. It didn't look like the white haired guy was coming after her again. She kept running and searched a lot of doors; making sure there was no one in them first. It seemed like there wasn't anyone around. She stopped and started walking.

"What the robe isn't good enough for you?" She turned around to see the black haired male standing behind her. She turned around and continued to run. He stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. He stared in her eyes as her bright blue eyes went bright green again. She stared into his red eyes. His eyes were very strange, but beautiful. They were red with three black comas in them.

"Um... n-no. I don't care. I am getting out of this hell hole!" She tried to get out of his arms, but failed.

"Do you think it would be that easy to get out?" He was mocking her.

"Ha, ha, you're funny. Now can you let me go?" He let her go and she started walking off again.

"What is the point. There is no place to get out." He yelled after her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. He walked up to her and stood in front of her. She looked up at him.

"Are you going to enlighten me on how to get out?" She asked intently. He didn't answer.

"That is why I didn't ask. That is more pointless then trying to find a way out. And if anyone does earth style, then I will be out even faster." She started to walk off again. He did not go after her. He simply stood there and watched her walk off. She made it to the end of the hall and stood there for a moment. 'This seems to lead to the outside.' She thought as she gathered chakra in her right fist. The chakra became visible as she slammed her fist to the stone. The stone did not break, but she just fell through the wall. She landed on a patio outside. It was extremely high off the ground. She almost fell off, but caught herself. She stared over the valley. 'It's pretty. No, I have to get out of here.' She looked down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice from behind her said. She turned around to see a man standing there. He had strange piercings all over his face and spiked orange hair. She stared in his eyes. They were like spirals. She couldn't read him as well. She turned toward the edge of the patio again.

"Why would you care? Who are you people? And what do you want with me?" He jumped right in front of her and grabbed her shoulders so he could look in her eyes. Her eyes widened as they turned bright red this time. She read his mind and saw that all he wanted was to achieve his dream and he needed her help.

"Fine I will help you, but that is only because I know what you are going through. I will do my best to help you." The guy was shocked that she knew what his plan was.

"H-how do you know?" He looked into her eyes. They were blue again. His eyes widened slightly as he let her go.

"You're not that hard to read. Even though you're not real, I can still read the chakra waves back to the original. The guys eyes widened even more as he stepped back. "That is a pretty nifty jutsu you have." She told him as he stood by the cliff.

"I could say the same to you." He walked towards the way that she came through and stopped just as he was about to walk through it.

"Are you coming?" He asked her as she looked at him.

"I guess, but don't I need to go through a test first?" She asked him.

"I think you will be fine with wat you just did. No one has ever been able to figure me out before. It is impressive." He walked through the wall and Chichima followed. She followed him through the hallway back to her room. He walked in with her and picked up the robe on the bed.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." He walked out after he welcomed her. She put it on and sat on her bed. 'Now what do I do?' She stood up and walked to the door. She started walking towards the training field she saw earlier. No one was around. She stood in the middle and looked around. 'This place isn't that bad, I suppose.' Just then, Someone jumped in. He had blonde hair that half covered his face. He kind of had a feminine look to him. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"My name is Deidra. What is your name?" He asked her nicely.

"The name is Chichima."

"Are you here to train?"

"I guess. I have nothing better to do. Would you like to join me?" She asked him.

"Sure." They stood apart from each other and stood there for moment.


	3. oops!

The battle frontier

Her face was expressionless as she stared at him. He had a crookerd smile. Deidra reached in his pockets and left them there for a moment then pulled them out. Chichima's eyes turned the bright green as she prepared for what was about to happen.

"Do you like art?" He asked her.

"Depends on the kind of art I suppose," she replied. He smiled.

"Art is... an explosion!!" He threw two spider explosives at her. They were made of clay. She saw then and they reflected back towards him. He jumped out of the way as they exploded. 'What was that. I didn't even see a hand-sign. Wait- Those eyes? I have never seen them before.' He thought as he landed on the ground softly. She made some hand-signs this time and a water dragon appeared out of no where. It started to attack Deidra. He jumped out of the way and threw some clay birds that exploded and went towards Chichima. She saw them and they reflected back to Deidra.

"You are good." She smiled.

"Let's finish this, shall we?" He raised one eyebrow as she said that. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around her began to whirl around. She opened her eyes and they were glowing. Her power had increased tenfold. She ran at him with incredible speed. The next thing he knew he was on the ground 40 meters from her. She made some incredibly fast hand-signs and a water twister came out. Deidra jumped up, but got caught in it. He was flown to the wall and fell to the ground hard. He just lay there. Chichima's eyes went back to normal. She ran over to him.

"You okay?" She asked him. She knelt down by him to look at him. He slowly raised his eyes open.

"Y-yeah," he said slowly. She stood him up and walked him back to his room to lay down.

She set him down on his bed and walked off.

(Deidra in his room)

'Arg... What happened?' He thought to himself as he lay in his bed. Just then, the leader walked in.

"Leader-sama?" Deidra's eyes widened.

"What happened? I heard some strange things coming from the training field," the leader asked Deidra.

"That girl. What is she? She reflected all of my attacks and her eyes-" he didn't finish. The leader looked at him, then walked out. He walked the halls looking for Chichima's room. '(Her eyes-) Could it be?' He thought as he stepped in front of her door. He knock twice. "Hmph." No answer. He twisted the door nob and walked in.

(Itachi's room)

*Knock, knock* Itachi got up to open the door.

"Hey Chichima? What are you doing here?" He stared at her for a moment, then looked down.

"Can I come in?" She asked him. He opened the door wider so she could come in.

"Itachi. I don't know what I am doing. I have to get out of here." She sat on his bed and he sat next to her.

"Why? What up?" He asked intently.

"It's a long story."

"I have time. Give me the cliff notes version."

"OK. Well I went to the training field and saw Deidra there. We trained for a little bit, but I used a technique I shouldn't have and he had to go lay down. I think-" She was cut off.

"You beat Deidra?"

"Yeah, but I think Leader-sama is looking for me." She was really nervous about what the leader would do.

"Oh. Well I don't think it will be bad. Though I think you will have to battle the rest of us to see who you will be partnered with." He stared into her bright blue eyes. "Perhaps you should go back to your room and wait for him.

"But I don't want to be partnered with any of those guys," she complained as she looked down. He followed where her eyes went.

"You have to be partnered with someone."

"I know that, it's not the partners, it's whom I am partnered with." She paused for a moment. "I want to be partnered with you, Itachi." He back up to her.

"Then I guess you will have to try and lose to me." He chuckled a bit. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She walkde out of his room and started for her own.

(Chichima's room)

'Hmmm... she is not here.' He walked over to her stuff and looked around. He picked up a book. 'Book of lost memories.' "Hmph." He opened it with curiosity. _'How I miss the old days where I didn't have to worry about how I looked at people. At first it was little, but they grew black once and those that I looked at died. It is a curse, death is every where. This memory has to die.' _He closed the book and set it down. 'I need to read the rest of that, but it seems-' Chichima walked through the door. She didn't open it, but just walked through it, like it wasn't there.

"Don't like to use doors?" She stared at the man on her bed.

"Leader-sama!"

"Come... sit." She did as she was told. She sat next to him.

"I am sorry leader-sama. I lost control, but I gained it back, It won't happen again." She didn't stare in his eyes.

"Wait! I wasn't going to yell at you, you know." She looked in his eyes. Her eyes were that bright red again. _'I am actually impressed that you beat Deidra!'_ She read his mind and chuckled.

"What?"

"Sorry. you said the same thing, or thought the same as Itachi. He just wasn't prepared. He underestimated me." She looked away from his Rinnegan, it creeped her out a little.

"How do you-" He didn't finish. He shook his head. "I am here to tell you that, you are going to fight all the Akatsukians, to see who you will be partnered with."

"Oh, I see. I can't decide who I want to be with?"

"No. I like to make sure people are matched with people that are at their level."

"Oh, I see." She stared down. "When?" She asked.

"In a half hour." The leader stood up and walked out of the door.

'That is not that much time.' She thought to herself as she gathered he things and walked to the training field.


	4. I can take a hit

I can take a hit.

Chichima walked into the training field. Everyone was standing on the upper level looking down at her. She stared up at them. Next thing she knew, the leader was standing in front of her.

"Your first opponent it Kisame." His eyes drifted to his right. Itachi stood there.

"I will be her first opponent. If that is ok with you." Itachi stared at her, then looked at the leader.

"Fine." The leader disappeared to the upper level.

Itachi stared at her while he activated his sharingan. Her eyes turned bright green.

"Let's see if your eyes can take my own." He smiled a bit. They stood there for a moment looking in each others eyes. 'Itachi isn't one for making the first move. Though it seems Chichima isn't either.' The leader, Pain, kept going over how this battle would turn out.

Chichima decided she wasn't going to wait for someone who never makes the first move. She drew a kunai and threw it at him. He blocked it and threw two more. She saw then and they were reflected back at him. He jumped out of the way and the real battle began.

As he was in the air, he made some hand signs and said "_Grand Fireball Jutsu!"_ A large fireball shot at Chichima. As she stared at it, it reflected back at him. He could not block this one. Then all of a sudden the fireball disappeared and all that was left were black flames. Chichima stood there in shock. She made some hand signs and the training field was filled with water. They stood on it and stared at each other.

"Come on, I'm starting to grow a fucking beard over here!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs. The leader, Pain, stared at them for a moment, then said, "Let's rap this up ok." They continued to stare at each other. Itachi closed his eyes and Chichima did the same. "It's over now, he is going to use those eyes of his. There is no way she can survive that." Kisame noted. They both opened their eyes and ran at each other. Their chests were almost touching as they looked in each others eyes. Both of their eyes were red. The stood there for a second then they both screamed and fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" All the Akatsukians said at once. "She should be the only one out. Why is Itachi out?" Kisame asked questioningly.

"This doesn't make any sense." The leader pointed out.

Itachi stood slowly and Chichima did the same only to collapse back down to the ground. "I will not lose." She pleaded with herself and her eyes began to glow. She jumped up and screamed as chakra began to envelop her body. Itachi rose as well, watching as she entered this stage.

"This is an interesting fight." Pain pointed out.

Chichima stared at Itachi and smiled with her glowing eyes. He jumped back predicting her move with his sharingan. Their speed was almost matched, but in that state, Chcihima had the advantage. She grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. She lay on top of him and her eyes went back to normal as she collapsed on top of him.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to...I don't want to hurt you." She laid there as she felt his breath catch. She closed her eyes waiting for him to shove her off, but he didn't. He simple stared at her in shock.

"What?" He asked her.

Everyone was staring at them in shock of what just happened. "What are the doing now? Huh...." Tobi blerted out. "Shhhhhh!!!" Deidra yelled at him. They all stood there watching. Pain wasn't looking to happy.

"You have to finish this." Itachi said softly.

"No.... I just can't do it. There is something about you and your dreams that I just don't have the strength. I'm sorry Itachi." Chichima rolled off of him and they both stood up.

"Very well. That concludes the fights." Pain vanished and Konan followed him. The others simple stood there for a moment then left as well. Leaving only Itachi and Chichima in the middle of the training field.

Chichima was still looking at the ground when Itachi spoke.

"Chichima, why me?" Itachi asked her quietly as he looked at his feet.

"...." Chichima just stood there looking down. Itachi walked over to her and lifted her chin with two fingers. She didn't struggle. They stared in each others eyes for a moment then Chichima started to speak.

"You saw who I really am and.... I read what you were thinking. I know a lot about you. I can't hurt someone who is precious to the world and...... to me." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes rolled back as she got really red. He held her tight and she did not resist. She enjoyed it.

"Wow Itachi." He laughed at that statedment and he leaned in to kiss her again. She moved her hands through his hair and he began to move his hands up and down her waist. They were perect together.

When they were finished, he walked her back to her room. Pain was there and Itachi didn't bother coming in. He just said a simple goodbye.

Pain sat on her bed. She hated it when he showed up randomly. He stared at her, a little annoyed.

"What?" Chichima started to walk over to her desk when Pain caught her by the shoulder. He was right behind her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her. He was leaned over her shoulder and whispering in her ear. Her breath increased as he held her. She was a little nervous for her life. Maybe her knew her secret.

"So.... care to explain anything?" He asked her as he threw her on the bed. She landed with a soft thud.

"What is there to explain?" She sat there and watched as he walked toward her.

He slammed her against the bed, holding her there captive. " You could have easily finshed him, but.... you didn't. Why?"

"I have my reasons." She choked out. He leaned down to whisper in her ear again. He was uncomfortably close. She leaned her head to the side as to avoid contact with his lips he was so close.

"Care to enlighten me." He whispered.

"Not really. What are you going to do if I don't tell you?" She said sarcasticly.

"You are going to tell me." He demanded.

"Or what? You can't possibly hope to defeat me. I can see it in your eyes." She stared into his eyes as he sat over her.

He got up from her and stared at her, then he simply walked out. She stared after him in confusion. 'What did I just say?' She thought to herself.

She lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what he was thinking. 'I should have read his mind. I wouldn't feel like this.'

She got up anf walked out of her room. She wondered the halls and walked outside. It started to rain and she just stood there looking up at the dark sky.


	5. Tobi and Chichima take the field

"You're going to catch a cold." She jumped as she heard the familiar voice. Itachi was standing right behind her and holding her tight. She started to blush.

"You're going to catch a cold to if you keep standing here." He smiled and turned her around. They stared in each others eyes.

"That's why I am bringing you inside." She didn't say anything. "What's up?"

"It's nothing." He raised one eyebrow as he stared at her, but she turned back around. "Itachi..."

"hmmm...?"

She turned to face him again. "Never mind. Let's go in." He couldn't argue with that. After all he was getting her to go inside. She stopped as she reached the door and turned and grabbed Itachi and kissed him. He was startled, but didn't resist. He kissed her back. She pulled back and walked in, leaving Itachi to ponder what just happened.

She walked to her room and sat on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

*Knock, knock* 'Who could that be?' "Uhh... come in." She sat up as the person opened the door.

"Chichima! I need a huge favor." Deidara stood in her door way with a panic look on his face.

"What is it?" She replied.

"It's Tobi! I need you to take the next mission with him! Please?!?!? I need a break from him. please! Please! Plea-"

"SHUT-UP! I will if you plea- just shut-up. okay?" She closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Thank you sooooo much Chichima-chan. I owe you." He ran out. 'You're welcome?'

She woke up the next morning and walked to the meeting room where she found Tobi waiting for her. 'He doesn't seem that bad.'

"CHICHIMA-CHAN!!!"He yelled out.

"Oh God." She walked over to him and Pain was suddenly in front of them.

"Here are the details of your mission so pay attention." Chichima's eyes turned red and she read the mission instructions before he could say them. The leader noticed the change and stared at her for a moment. She looked away quickly because she new he was thinking about her technique and about the previous battle she had.

"Anyway... You are to capture the five tails Jinchuuriki. Word has it that this jinchuuriki takes the form of a wolf with all the elements on each tail, but I am not sure." He continued to fill them in and they were off.

"Chichima-chan. Where is the Rock village?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Leader-sama said it is in this direction, but this map should give us a more certain direction." She showed Tobi where they were going.

'I wish you were here Itachi.' She couldn't get him out of her mind.

"You look deep in thought sempai." Tobi looked over at Chichima who was staring at the ground.

"Hmm? Oh.... It's nothing."

-They reached the edge of a village.-

"What is this place sempai?" Tobi asked.

"I think this is the Hidden Rock Village. Now all we have to do is find that five tails." She looked around and her eyes turned red. She made a transformation jutsu and turned into citizen. Tobi followed her move and also turned into a citizen. They walked into the village and Chichima went over to someone and asked, "Hello, I was wondering, I am doing some research over Jinchuurikis and I was wondering if you could tell me anything useful." She winked at him. The man looked at her and blushed.

"Um...uhh... w-we aren't supposed to talk about it. Sorry, rules are rules." Little did he know that she read his mind and found out. he ran off.

"Looks like he didn't know anything sempai." Tobi pointed out.

"What are you talking about? I know exactly where to find him. That guy was very useful." Tobi tilted his head to the side.

They reached a training field on the outskirts of the village. There were two men in the middle of the Field. Chichima and Tobi walked towards them not really caring if they were scene.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked. Chichima and Tobi were silent. The man who spoke looked at his friend and smiled.

"Wait!?! Those cloaks." The other man said. 'Akatsuki has finnally come.'

"Gobi, you're comming with us." Chichima stated.

"OH! This is going to be fun!" Tobi yelled out.

"You bet, when I kill you!" One of the men charged at them. Chichima's eyes turned green and he flew back to a tree.

"What? Who are you?" He asked.

"I.... am your end." Just as she said that her eyes started to glow and she charged at the man.

"Zata!! No!!" Just as the man standing there said that he turned into the bijuu. Chichima stopped in her tracks. Her eyes went back to normal.

"So I had the wrong one." Chichima said as the jinchuuriki charged at her with a tail. She dodged it, but Tobi just stood there and got flown back to the ground.

"Hey! hey! HEY!" Tobi yelled as he got up from the ground. Zata, the guy who was flown to the tree got up and started charging at Chichima. Chichima's eyes turned black as she stared at the man charing at her and the man fell dead.

"ZATA!!!" Chichima's eyes returned to a green color as she saw the jinchuuriki coming at her again.

"Now It's your turn," she said and the jinchuuriki started to charge at her. Of course Tobi just stood there and observed.

None of his attacks could get past her line of sight.

"This is taking to long." Her eyes started to glow and the air around began to whirl around quickly. She moved at incredible speed as she struck the jinchuuriki smack dab in the head. The jinchuuriki fell unconscious as he turned back to normal. Chichima made some hand signs and the jinchuuriki shrunk. She picked him up and put him in her pocket.

"Well thats done. Lets go back."

"Oh, yeah, yeah!! Did you see me out there. I was great wasn't I!" Tobi blerted out. They headed off towards the Akatsuki base when a man jumped out from a tree.

"Give me back Glatta!!" The mans eyes widened as he payed closer attnetion to their cloaks. "You're Akatsuki aren't you?"

Chichima stared at the man in front of her and her eyes turned black as the man fell to the floor dead. Chichima kept walking, but Tobi stood there confused.

"Are you coming?" She turned to ask.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah!" Tobi ran up to her side. As they were walking Chichima's eyes turned red. She was really curious about Tobi. He seemed to be hiding some thing. She turned to look him in the eyes. He eyes widened really wide as she read his mind.


	6. Well that was quick

Chapter 6!!

'Uchiha Madara!' Chichima quickly turned away hoping Madara didn't notice. Chichima's eyes turned green just in case he tried to attack, but he didn't. She was a little confused as Tobi kept walking. 'Shouldn't he be dead. H-he is after Sasuke. I have to find out if Itachi knows.' She started to walk faster.

"Why the rush Chichima-chan?" Tobi asked gently.

"I just want to get back soon." She said subtly.

Tobi stared at a tree and started jumping up and down.

"LOOK!! LOOK!! AHHH!!" Tobi spotted a hawk in a near-by tree as Chichima jumped in frustration.

Chichima's eye twitched as she looked at Tobi angrily.

"Tobi's a good boy!! Tobi's a good boy!" Just then she was about to punch Tobi, but he high-tailed it out of there in a hurry as he saw her raise her fist.

As they approached the base, Pain was standing there waiting for them. Chichima placed the bijju in front of him and made a few hand signs as the bijuu returned to normal size. Pain nodded.

"Lets begin." Is all he said as he disappered. Chichima picked up the bijuu again and walked in the base. All the members were there waiting for them. She quickly eyed Itachi, but turned away. 'Better to wait.' She thought. She quickly took her position and it was about to begin.

"This will take about three days and three nights, so be prepared." The leader, Pain informed everyone. They began the extraction of the Bijju. Chichima watched as everyone was concentrating on their own task. 'oh my God. Three days and three nights? You have to be kiding me. This is going to take forever.' Chichima thought as she looked around the room.

(One day goes by)

'Well I have had enough.' She closed her eyes and Itachi stared at her. Just then her eyes popped open and started to glow. The process was being sped up. Pain looked at her with confusion as he felt the increase in power. Within a few hours the extraction was complete and Chichima walked away. Just as she reached her door Pain stood in front of her.

"You have an amazing gift." He told her.

"It's nothing special." She walked in her room and sat on her bed.

"You don't even look tired." He told her. He was really confused. He had never seen anything like it before. He sat next to her. "What is that power?" He slightly stared at the book on her desk. She didn't notice.

"It's not meant to be used often. It is a bad power and it is also a secret." She layed down on her bed. His eyes followed hers as she layed down.

"It can't be much of a secret when you have used it twice now." He stood up and walked over to her desk and picked up her book. He opened it and started reading it. She quickly jumped up and ran over there and grabbed her book back.

"That's private." She said angrily. A slight smile tugged on his lips.

"It seems you and Konan are the only ones who don't fear me...hmph strange. I have a feeling there is more to this power than you are leading me to." He started to walk off when Chichima grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head angrily.

"The only reason I am not telling you is because I don't know anymore." She flashed the title of the book to him not knowing he has already seen it. _'Book of Lost Memories.'_

"Hmph..." He turned and walked out of her room. She went back to her bed and layed there with the book still in hand.

She jumped up quickly remembering about Tobi. She ran through the door and ran to Itachi's room. She opened the door without knocking. She looked around. 'Where is he???' She ran back to his door and ran through it. Just as she walked through his door, he was on the other side about to open it. They ran into each other and Itachi caught her as she was about to fall.

"Chichima? What were you doing in my room?" He asked her.

"ITACHI! I have to speak with you. It is urgent." She grabbed him and ran through his door, but she forgot that he could go through them. He slammed against his door and fell to the ground. He got up and opened his door. He looked at her in frustration as she drew her hand to her mouth.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, I usually walk through walls and miss. I am used to it," he said sacastically. "A little warning next time would be great."

"Sorry. Anyway, Do you know about Tobi?" She asked him as she sat next to him on his bed.

"What do you know?" He asked her.

"It's Uchiha Madara! He is after Sasuke." Itachi closed his eyes.

"I know." He said almost sadly.

"What? Really? How?"

"He was going to help me murder my clan. I know all about that basterd. You muat not speak about him though."

"Why?" She looked at him questioningly, but looked away. "Never mind." She got up and was about to walk out of his room, but stopped and turned to face him. He stood up and walked over to her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Thank you." He kissed the side of her face and she smiled as she walked out of his door.

She walked to her room, but decided to take the long way. She walked by Zetsu's greenhouse. She saw him talking to some plants. She couldn't help but giggle. She kept walking and passed Konan in the hall.

"Hey Konan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Chichima, I was just getting some things for Pain." She sighed and looked down at the pile of paperwork in her hands. Chichima followed her eyes and saw the hudge stack. Her eyes turned red as she stared into Konan's eyes.

"I see. Konan, have you told..." Chichima looked around to see if anyone was around. "Nagato, or Pain how you feel?" He eyes widened as she said Nagato's name.

"How do you know about Nagato? And tell them what?"

"Pain and Nagato already know I know and whay don't you tell Pain you love him, and not just as friends. I know he loves you." Chichima smiled and walked to her room. Konan watched as Chichima disappeared.

Chichima reached her door and walked through it. Just as she reached the other side, she was caught by the throat by Tobi, or in this case Madara.


	7. Uchiha Madara

Uchiha Madara (I love this chapter. I don't know why, but I just got so into it and it took me like 2 minutes to write. Sorry I take so long to write things, I have a very busy and complicated life. Thanks for reading my story though. I really have a lot of fun with these.)

Chichima struggled to break free, but it was futile.

"It is no use." He smiled slightly then threw her to he wall. Chichima slowly got up and stared at Madara.

"What do you want?" Chichima asked intently.

"That is a good question. I want you!" Chichima's eyes widened as she tried to run to the door. As she reached it she was flown back to the wall, this time landing by her desk. The books and papers on her desk feel on top of her. Madara walked over to her and looked down. He picked up the book Pain started to read. Chichima jumped up to try and grab it, but was thrown across the room.

"This is and interesting book. _How I miss the old days where I didn't have to worry about how I looked at people. At first it was little, but they grew black once and those that I looked at died. It is a curse, death is every where. This memory has to die." _He read her book aloud. Chichima started to charge at him again, but was grabbed by the throat.

"S..st...stop!!"

"So... what is this curse you are talking about?" He stared in to her eyes as he fired up his sharingan. Her eyes turned bright green.

"I see," he said. "This technique of your is incredible." He choked her harder and her eyes went back to blue again. He threw her back to the wall and continued to read her book.

"_One day I will take revenge and these eyes,_" Chichima began to charge at him. He kicked her in the chest and she fell to the ground. She started to cough up blood as she ran at him again. He smiled and vanished. She stopped and turned around to see him standing behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"I told you already, you."

"Ok, let me rephrase that; what do you want with me?"

"You sure are persistent. I like that about you." She continued to stare at him angrily. "I cannot tell you now, but you must keep my identity a secret. I already know about Itachi. You must avoid him. I also know that you know about Pain." He slowly turned to her desk and brushed his hand along the edge of it.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"That Pain isn't real and that he isn't the real leader; I am. I know you read my mind when we were coming back. I just didn't want you to know I knew."

"Why should I help you?" He eyes turned red. '_Because I can give you power. I know you know what I am thinking. I am not stupid. I know all about your powers. Except the one in your book of course. I am very curious.'_

"I already have power and i don't need anymore. You are right I have read your mind and I don't like it and I don't like what you are planning." She walked over to him and grabbed the book from his hand. "Thats mine and if you ever touch it again-"

"What? Why don't you use that power of yours?"

"NO!!" She ran out of her room and started running down the halls. She passed Pain and he tried to stop her but she was runnin to fast. He looked down the hall and saw Uchiha Madara standing outside of her door then turing back in. Pain turned around and tried to run after her. Chichima ran for the forest. She wasn't going to look back. She had to get away. Pain continued to run after her. He kept his eye on her as she ran through the woods towards the fire country, but he knew she had no idea where she was going.

"Chichima-chan!! Come back!" He yelled after her, but she just kept running. 'What did he do, or say to her?' Pain summoned the other Pains and continued to pursue her.

'Oh God! Where am I going. They will be comin after me soon. Where do I go?!' She saw a sign for a pub and decided to try it out. Maybe someone could tel her the best place to stay would be. She walked in and everyone stared at her. She walked to the counter.

"Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest village."

"You could always stay with me you know." The guy winked at her. Chichima grabbed his head and threw down on the table. "OK, OK!! That way." She walked out and started to run in the direction the waited pointed to.

One Pain that was pursueing her ran into the pub that she just exeited and saw the guy with an icepack on his head. Pain walked over to the guy.

"Please don;t hurt me!!" The guy pleaded. Pain stood there then ran out.

Chichima saw a village in the distance and noticed it was a ninja village. 'I wonder what place this is?' She headed for the gate, but stopped and looked down at her cloak. 'If this is a ninja village, the probably know about Akatsuki.' She took off her cloak and threw it in a bag along with her book. She always kept a bad under her cloak. She walked to the village gate.

"Can I help you miss?" One of the guards asked.

"I am lost and I need a place to stay. Can you help me?" She walked over to him and winked at him. She started to move her hands along his chest.

"U-h...uh...um...yeah. Go on in." She walked in the village.

"That girl knows how to do it." The origial Pain was standing in a nearby tree watching as Chichima walked into the village. 'Hmmm...I guess the only thing I can do right now is wait. I don't think she is going to tell anyone here.' Pain continued to sit in the tree watching her closely.

"Hey there hot stuff." One man that was walking by couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She walked throughout the village and decided to walk into a romen shop. She sat down next to this blonde haired boy who was really chowing down. She chuckled a bit as the boy looked at her.

"You like romen?" He swollowed and nodded. "Hi, I am... Ikimono."

"Naruto." The blonde said. "nice to meet you."

"Any romen for you miss?" The waiter asked.

"Oh, um... no thanks I have to go actually. Nice to meet you Naruto. I hope we meet again." Naruto smiled and she left.

She continued to walk about when she saw this man who was walking while reading a book. He stopped to look at her. His eye slightly widened. He had a mask that covered his face, but left one eye open. He went back to reading the book again, but pulled it down and noticed she was gone. He looked around, but didn't see her.

"Hmph." He walked to the Hokage's mansion. Chichima watched him, but didn't pursue.

Pain jumped down form the tree and did a transformation jutsu. He changed into a beautiful woman and headed for the village gate.


	8. Konaha

Konaha

"Hokage-sama."

"What is it Kakashi?" The Hokage asked.

"Lady Tsunade, I believe we have an intruder here in the village. Some one that is posing as a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes." Kakashi filled the Hokage in on the woman.

"Are you sure? I will send some ANBU to survey the estate. Try to keep and eye on her and try to get information, but be careful; I want her not to suspect anything and I need to get her to come here. Got it!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" Kakashi left her office.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" The captain of the ANBU Black Ops stood in front of the Hokage.

"Yes, I need you to send a team in search of an intruder. I also want you and another team to survey the outskirts of Konaha. Any questions?"

"No ma'am. I will assemble them right away." Then he vanished.

"Can I help you miss." The guard asked Pain. The guard looked to his friend and said, "Boy there are a lot of hot women coming in the village today." Pain stood there for a moment. 'Wow, they really need to die, but I can't blow my cover.' He just kept walking in the village.

"So... whats your name miss?" Kakashi asked Chichima.

"Ikimono. And your's?"

"Kakashi. What brings you to the village?"

"Well I was in the area and saw this place. I needed a place to stay and... well yeah. I have to go, sorry." Chichima walked off. Kakashi stood there and watched her walk away quickly. She kept walking until she reached the training field. She sat down on the grass for a moment and stared up at the sky. She looked around to make sure no one had followed her and did a transformation jutsu. She transformed in a handsome man. She got up and started to walk back to the village when she spotted someone by the tree.

Naruto walked out.

"Why are you hiding your identity?" Chichima looked at him for a moment, but didn't say anything.

Naruto walked over to her. "You're a ninja?!?!" he yelled. Chichima grabbed him and put her hand over his mouth.

"You must not say anuthing. I am hiding from some very dangerous people right now and I cannot be caught or I am dead." She removed her hand and let him go.

"Who? Maybe I can help." She laughed at that statement and undid her transformation jutsu.

"You are funny."

"If you don't want me to help I am sure granny Tsunade can get some people to watch over you."

Chichima looked intrigued, but soon let it go. 'I can't get this village involved in my squabbles. Naruto is pretty nice, but I should just leave.' "I have to go. I don't want your villae to be in any danger." She vanished.

"What!!" Naruto vanished as well.

"Granny! I need your help!"

"What is it Naruto?" The Hokage said in a frustrated voice.

"I met this women with bright blue eyes and I think she needs our help, but she is trying to leave so she doesn't hurt the village." Naruto filled her in on the identity of Chichima and her situation.

"I had already recieved intellegence about her actually. I am sending some people to capture her."

"I see, but she needs our help."

"I am willing to listen to her if she is willing to talk, but if not I am just going to make her leave the village." Naruto ran out.

Pain continued to watch her getting a little bit nervous. He noticed she was heading towards the gate again. She walked out and ran through the forest. She saw three kunai being thrown at her. She stopped to block them. Four ANBU appeared in front of her.

"Miss, you are coming with us." The leader in formed.

"Over my dead body!" She started to charge at them when she felt a different presence coming from up ahead. She didn't know what to do. Apparently the ANBU could sense it. She knew this chakra, but was confused. She ran the other way back to towards the village, but felt another familiar chakra presence. She looked around nervously and started running in the only direction where no one was there. She ran so fast that the ANBU couldn't keep up. She looked back slightly and turned around and ran into Tobi's hand at her throat again.

"W-wh...what?" She choaked out. He smiled a bit.

"Miss me?"

Chichima's eyes started to glow as she broke free from his grip. She stared at him angrily and the air around her began to spin. Tobi smiled a bit as he watch her get crazy. This is what he wanted to see. She charged at him with anger, but went right through him. She opened her mouth and shot fireballs at him. He dodged them.

"Come on. This isn't the power to it's fullest right? Lets see it. You hate me."

"Shut up ass hole!!" She closed her eyes then opened them and screamed. The ANBU had arrived and stared at her in fear. Fire circled her body. Tobi saw the ANBU, but they could not see him. The ANBU threw kunai at her, but they just melted. She stared at them as a black mark appeared on her forehead. (Yes I am taking this to how Naruto gains tails, but she is not a jinchuuriki, sorry to interrupt.) Chichima charged at Tobi. The ANBU were really confused because they could not see what she was charging at. Just as she was going to strike him she stopped and she fell to the ground.

"I can't do it." She lay there. Tobi stood there and looked at her.

"Pity," he said. "But that will change." He vanished. The ANBU jumped down and picked her up.

"What should we do with her sir?" Just then the ANBU jumped out of the way as a paperbomb came their way. Chichima went unconscious.

Itachi stood in front of them with an emotionless face. The ANBU backed up in shock.

"U-Uchiha, Itachi? Here take her and get back to Kona-" The man fell to the ground. The others started to run, but couldn't get away from Itachi's genjutsu. Itachi picked up Chichima and held her in his arms. Chichima's eyes slowly opened.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She smiled a bit.

"Your reputation precedes you I see." He chuckled a bit as he started to run back towards the base. He stopped and looked behind him to see Pain standing there.

"Is she okay?" Pain jumped over to them and looked at Chichima who had fallen back unconscious.

"Yeah, but she needs to rest. That power? She stopped it to soon and because that power creates so much chakra, it was to much for her body to handle at the moment."

"What about the mark on her forehead?" Pain asked with curiosity.

"I am not sure. Pain poked it and absorbed all the chakra that was there. He started to moan as he held his head then he began to scream a bit. Chichima woke up and jumped out of Itachi's arms as she grabbed Pain's head. She put her forehead to his and absorbed her chakra back. Pain fell to his knees, but quickly stood up.

"I am so sorry." She said. Pain looked at her in confusion to what just happened.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It is the beginning to the power in the book you started to read. I had to stop it before it destroyed everything. I am similar to a bijuu, but I am not a beast and I can conceal my chakra to any type of level. Once I gain ten marks on my head, my eyes turn black and all who I stare at, any living thing...dies. That is why I could not tell you. It is to dangerous and I just now remembered about it after I had written it down in the book. That book isn't just any book. What ever memory you write in it becomes in existent, but Madara read it aloud and the memory returned to me." She pulled the book from her bag and turned to the page here the memory was, but it was gone. "I tried to hide it because I didn't want anyone to know. I even have a hard time controlling it. I can't let Madara get a hold of it, or this world won't exist anymore.


	9. Pain and Itachi

Pain and Itachi (I know this is a shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to get something out there for everyone. Thanks for reading!!)

"I think I finally understand." Pain took the book out of her hands and flipped through it. Most of the pages were blank, but one. "There is another memory in there?" She reached out and grabbed the book back.

"If it is in there I am sure it isn't good." She put the book back in her bag.

"So what does Madara want with your power anyway?" Itachi asked.

"I am not really sure. All I know is he wants to destroy Konaha and basically take over the world. I don't really know why he needs my power though when he has the bijuu."

"I think I can answer that. The Bijuu are hard to control, even with his power, but you are a human and not a monster. You have the power to take out everyone at once. I am not one hundred percent, but I think he wants you beside him in the battle." Pain bowed his head.

"How and I supposed to avoid him. I can't possibly defeat him. Where am I supposed to go." She looked at Pain. "I believe in what you want, but I don't believe in what Madadra wants. He is going to use his sharingan on me and force me to go with him."

"I think I can help with that." Itachi looked at her as he fired up his sharingan. "You can learn to repel the sharingan. I know you can already repel it, but his if far more advanced. I don't know if it'll work, but we can try." Chichima smiled at him and hugged him.

"Oh thank you Itachi!" Itachi gave her a faint smile. "But... where will we practice, there is still a lot to do and Madara will probably find us and stop us."Chichima looked over to Pain.

"I think I can handle that." And with that Pain vanished.

"What do you suppose he is going to do?" Itachi shrugged and walked away. "Wait where are you going." Chichima ran after him.

"Well if Pain-sama said he was going to handle it that means he is going to handle it. We are going to practice." Itachi kept walking as Chichima followed. Itachi blushed a little bit when Chichima grabbed his hand and looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you again." Itachi looked away so she wouldn't see him blushing.

They both stopped in a field and looked at each other.

"Now I am going to use my sharingan on you. But, you are not going to use your power to avoid it." Itachi fired up his sharingan and stared into her eyes. She tried to fight it, but she didn't realize how hard it was. Before she knew it he was controlling her. He made her come over to him and they kissed. They closed there eyes, but kept kissing. Chichima smiled knowing that he had stopped controling her. He smiled back and they continued to kiss each other. Itachi backed away and fired up his sharingan again. This time he charged at her. She faced him in hand to hand combat blocking all of his moves, but just as she was about to throw a punch he grabbed her and forced her to look in is eyes. She did. She tried to fight it. It seemed to work to, but she got this strange feeling through her system.

"Back up Itachi. Quick!!" Itachi did so and looked at her with confusion as she held her head. When she looked up at him. Her eyes were like a rainbow. Blue, red, green, yellow, orange, pink, white and a black trim. He back up a little further.

"Chichima? What is that?" Itachi asked.

"This... This is my kekkei genkai!"


	10. Kekkei Genkai

Kekkei Genkai

Itachi stared at her in confusion. He had no idea there was more to that power. This must be what Madara is after. She turned and bolted away from Itachi. Itachi ran after her, but she was way to fast. She kept running. As she did so she reached in her bag to find that her book wasn't there. 'No wonder! Someone read my book!' She stopped suddenly. Itachi, not seeing that she stopped, ran into her. They fell to the ground and Chichima passed out.

A few minutes later she woke up in Itachi's arms.

"Are you okay?" She blinked and jumped up.

"How long was I out?!" She grabbed her head in frustration. Then started running again.

"WAIT!" Itachi ran after her. This time he caught her. "What's wrong with you?"She stared at him in shock.

"My book... it's gone!" Itachi let her go.

"It was Pain, wasn't it?" Chichima bowed her head.

"No... I don't think so... Madara is here." The both looked up in the sky and saw a reflection of someone in the trees.

"I'm impressed you noticed me." It was a familiar, but eerie voice.

"Come down here Uchiha Madara!" Itachi fired up his sharingan.

"I will ask again nicely. Come with me Chichima." Madara extended a hand. Chichima frowed her eyebrows and flashed her teeth.

"I would never go with the likes of you." Madara bowed his head.

"Awe... I'm hurt." He smiled a bit then launched at her. She didn't have time to move. Her eyes opened so wide you could see the white all around her irises. Before she knew it, Itachi was in front of her. Madara stopped in front of him. "Now why do you have to do that... Itachi?"

Itachi said nothing, just stared at him with an emotionless face.

"I see..." Madara smiled as he vanished into the trees.

Itachi turned around to her. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. Thank you, but Why would you risk your life for me?" He just turned and walked away. Chichima followed him quietly. They walked to the closest village. Some random guy ran up to her an smiled. 'What the hell?' She thought to herself. Itachi stopped and stared at the guy while firing up his sharingan.

"Get lost." He said with disgust. The guy ran away in fear. Chichima just laughed.

"Where are we going?" She asked him. He stopped and pointed to a hill. "There?" She said when he didn't answer.

"Yes. I need to pick up some things, the we are leaving this place."

"What? No we have to stay. I need to defeat Madara before he takes over." Itachi finally looked at her.

"No. He won't do anything without you. He needs you for his plan."

As they reached the hill, a group of ninja stood in their path. Chichima closed her eyes.

"Don't." Itachi was looking at her as he said. "Don't use that technique now." She looked at him in confusion.

"What? I have to look at them all." She was right, there was about 30 men and women. Itachi closed his eyes and fired up his sharingan again.

"Fine, but be careful." Chichima stared at him for a moment. 'Why does he care so much about what happens to me?' Then she her eyes turned green.

Ten men charged at Chichima at once, totally ignoring Itachi. 'I knew it.' Itachi thought. 'They work for Madara.'

Chichima reflected all of there attacks. Itachi jumped in and took out five at once. The the others came and attacked. Chichima mae her eyes glow and a huge tornado swept over the hill takeing everyone out except Chichima and Itachi. Itachi looked over at her as her eyes turned to normal. 'Can it be?'


	11. Hueco Mundo

Chapter XI Hueco Mundo

Itachi walked over to her and picked her up just as she was about to fall. He smiled a bit and headed towards the hill. There was no one on the hill. Chichima opened her eyes and looked up at Itachi. He didn't seem to notice she was staring at his face. 'What is this feeling I'm getting?' She thought to herself.

"How are you feeling?"

She gasped, she wondered how she looked to him as he caught her staring at him. He smiled and continued to walk.

He stopped in front of a small hatch in the ground.

"What is that?" She asked him as he put her down.

"Don't worry it won't take long. I just have to grab something." One of her eye brows rose as she watched him open the hatch. 'He always does that. Never is specific. hmph.'

The hatch few open layering the ground in dust. Chichima whizzed. 'What the?' It looked like a tunnel with no end.

"Let's go." Itachi went first and Chichima followed.

"What is this place?" She asked. Itachi kept walking while talking. He didn't look back.

"This is an akatsuki base. It was abandoned awhile ago. There are some important thing here. Only Pain, Konan and I know about it. Some of the Akatsuki's secrets are kept deep within this place." He stopped walking. He tuned his head towards her. "But also the most dangerous things." He turned and kept walking.

Chichima got the feeling of exhilaration. This did not frighten her. She was excited.

Itachi turned a corner and into room. Just as he walked in the room lit up. Chichima followed him in. There was a chest right in the center of the room. It was gold and sat there awkwardly.

"This is it." Itachi walked over to the chest and touched the top of it.

"What is this? It looks so old." Chichima didn't move forward. A smile tugged on the edge of his mouth. Itachi walked around the chest, then put his hands in the center. He began to chant. Chichima stood there patiently, but very confused.

Itachi looked up at her, then opened the chest. Wind shot around the room almost knocking Chichima on the ground. Itachi reached in and pulled out something. 'What is that?' Chichima thought to herself. 'It looks like a... no, it can't be.' Chichima walked over to him.

"That's-...Impossible." Itachi watched her.

"No, the minute I saw you, I knew you were that person. This is why my sharingan doesn't work on you." He handed the book to Chichima.

"This is my family on the front." She opened the book. The first thing she noticed was her name on the inside. 'To the next generation. It can't be.'

_The Fushigan (Immortal eyes)_

Chichima dropped the book and backed away.

"This isn't an Akatsuki base! Why did you bring me here?!" Itachi just stood there.

Chichima turned and ran away. She kept running down the hall and into another room. This one had a door. She closed and sat on a near-by bed. Just then the room was illuminated. She sighed and turned her head to the door. Itachi stood there for a moment before coming in.

"I'm sorry." He walked over and sat next to her. "I thought you should know this..."

"What happened to my people?" He bowed his head.

"Madara..." Chichima's eyes widened. "He killed everyone. He wanted the fushigan. He fought everyone, but none were to his satisfaction. Supposedly, someone got away and ran off to the hidden waterfall village. It looks like you are the last of your clan. This is why when he found you and saw your abilities, he knew you were the one he was looking for. You carry the abilities to control anything. Like the tailed beast. I'm so sorry." He looked at her and watched her take in the news.

"I...I ...Why?" She got up and turned around to face him. Itachi stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." She followed him down a corridor.


	12. The Fushigan

Chapter 12 The Fushigan

"Where are you taking me?"

He said nothing. Just then, he made a sudden stop and Chichima ran into him.

"Will you stop doing that." He laughed and walked into the closest room. "Are we going to play twenty questions, or...?" He turned around to face her.

"Madara would give anything for this, you realize that don;t you?" Chichima bowed her head.

To her surprise, Itachi had brought the book with him. "What are you doing with that?"

"This book... this going to help you to control your powers and keep you away from Madara. Like I said, he would give anything to have this." He handed her the book and she opened it. She got a sudden sense of warmth. Itachi watched her as she read from the book.

"_The fushigan's full power is lock away in the new generation." _Chichima dropped the book and fell to the ground. The air around the room began to swirl. Itachi ran over to her and held her up.

"Itachi wait! Get back!" Itachi did so as a massive amount of chakra shot up from her body. Itachi was thrown backward. He landed smoothly on his feet.

Chichima jumped to her feet and screamed. More chakra spurred from within her. All this time the Fushigan's full power had been locked away and now it has been released by the book.

Suddenly, everything around the room had stopped moving and Chichima stood there with her head down and motionless. Itachi walked over to her, but stopped before he got to close.

"Chichima..." She smile and raised her head. Her eyes were like spirals of rainbow. She had everything at her disposal. Itachi saw some colors that he had never seen before.

Chichima's eyes went back to normal and she fell limp in Itachi's arms.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her.

She shook her head. "How'd you know this would happen?"

"That book that you have is just a smaller version of this big one." She giggled and slowly sat up. As she did so she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He cupped his hands on her face and kissed her on the lips.

"You're welcome." They smiled at each other.

(Outside)

"What do we do now?" Chichima asked as they started to walk.

"We head to the closest village and-" A kunai shot at them. Itachi dodged, but Chichima blocked it. She fired up her Fushigan revealing only the green color. 'Best to play it safe,' she thought. A ninja flew at her with the intent to capture her. As the masked ninja reached her and saw her eyes he was flown back into the air. It was different than another time she used that technique. There was a lot more power to it now.

Itachi fired up his sharingan. Five more ninja charged at them. Chichima closed her eyes, then opened them again revealing green and red in her eyes. She did a quick flash step and landed behind the ninja and kicked them all to the ground. She landed right next Itachi as they saw the ninja jump back up. Itachi made some really fast hand signs and shot a grand fireball at the enemy.

"Not bad, I thought that would be enough, but it looks like I have to do everything myself." A ninja with a large sword stood before them. Itachi stepped in front of Chichima.

"Go to the village. I will meet you there in a bit."

"What? No I am not leaving you here." Itachi glared at her and she bowed her head in defeat. "Fine."

"Thank you. And... be careful Chichima."

With that, she left.

"Looks like your girlfriend wont be her to watch you die. Such a pity." A smile tugged on the edge of Itachi's lips. He closed his eyes.

_"tsukiyomi."_

(Chichima)

She ran to the closest village, but before she could get there...

"Madara?!?!?" Chichima froze.


	13. Stop!

Stop!

"It's nice to see you again Chichima." Madara stood in front of her with an excited look on his face.

Chichima backed up slowly. "What are you doing here?" Madara smiled a bit.

"What, Itachi didn't tell you, or you just didn't notice. Pity." He shook his head, then looked her in the eyes. "I am here to kidnapp you." Chichima's eyes widened for a short moment. She drew a kunai and took a fighting stance.

"I am not stupid if that is what you are implying and good luck with that." Chichima charged at him. Madara just stood there with his hands crossed. Chichima fell right through him. "Wha-"

Madara turned and kicked her in the stomach. She flew in the air and landed with a thud by a near tree.

"You're underestimating me... Chichima." Chichima stood up and coughed a little bit of blood. She closed her eyes and re-opened them. Her eyes were the rainbow colored again. She smiled a bit as she charged at him again. This time she hit him directly in the stomach.

As he was flown in the air Chichima yelled, "That's for hitting me in the stomach asshole! Oh... And I think it is the other way around! If you want to capture me, you are going to have to do better than that!"

Madara stopped in the air and just floated there. 'What the...?' Chichima stood there in confusion as she stared up at him. She jumped out of the way and five seconds later, Madara jumped out of the ground.

"Impressive, it's like the sharingan, but..." He appeared behind her and stabbed her in the side with a kunai. She squinted at the pain. "It's not good enough. You are going to have to expose your full power if you hope to defeat me. I can tell you now, that Itachi is not going to help you." Chichima's eyes widened in shock.

(Itachi)

The ninja screamed and fell to the ground, but just as Itachi turned to walk away, the ninja stood up again and threw four kunai at him. He dodged them quickly.

'That's impossible... no, but that jutsu... it's... wait... no it can't be.' Itachi looked up in the air and saw Pain coming down on him. He jumped out of the way.

"Itachi..."

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked him angrily.

"You have to undersatnad something... I can't defy Madara."

"Yes you can. Madara is just using you. He doesn't care what you want." Itachi was almost yelling.

"No... I'm sorry Itachi, but..." Pain made some quick hand sign and it started to rain.

(Chichima)

"What did you do to him?!" Chichima yelled.

Madara smiled. "This couldn't be more perfect." Madara started to appear in a circle around Chichima. They looked like shadow clones, but stangely not. Chichia looked around. One of the clones charged at her, but she dodged and sliced the clone in half. The clone lay on the ground not moving and not vanishing. Then to her suprise the clone, still in halves, stood up and became two new clones. Madara began to laugh. The two clones charged at Chichima, but she tried not to slice them, thinking it would only make more of them. Then she had a great idea. She closed her eyes and opened them, revealing her black eyes. She stared at all the clones and they began to fall. Madara stopped laughing suddenly and looked at her angrily. Eventually, her eyes made it to him. He dodged, staying out of site from her line of vision.

"Or, not." He stopped suddenly and Chichima stared at him. Nothing happened.

"What?" Chichima gasped.

"I am immortal!" He began laughing again. Just then a clone came behind Chichima and grabbed the book that was in her bag and brought it back to the original. "Perfect."

Chichima's eyes turned that rainbow color and she charged at Madara, this time knocking him to the ground and the book went flying. Chichima jumped up and ran for the book, but Madara came through the ground and grabbed it. Chichima stopped and stared at him. She focused on the black part of her eyes, hooping she could find a way to kill him. He flinched. Chichima charged at him again and he jumped out of the way.

"Just give it up and come with me."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

Madara kept dodgeing and began to open the book. He started reading and Chichima fell to the ground.

"I see." He continued to read as Chichima tried to get up. She finally stood up and grabbed four shuriken from her bag and threw them at Madara. Madara vanished and landed behind her.

"I have you now." He hit her in the back of the head and she fell unconscious landing on the ground with a thud.


	14. Panic

Panic (Sorry for not updating in awhile. Busy getting Visa's for college. Not the best chapter, but I promise it gets better.)

As the rain came down and the real fight broke out, Itachi got a strange feeling.

'I see... Madara must have put a genjutsu on him.' Itachi charged at him, but Pain vanished. 'He must be controlling him. hmmm... I have to get to Chichima, something feels wrong.' Itachi then made three shadow clones. One of the shadow clones ran toward the direction of Chichima. Another went to attack Pain with brute force, maybe knock some sense into him. Another stood still waiting for an opportunity to attack. And finally, the original vanished into thin air.

"You are underestimating me.... Uchiha Itachi." The six paths of Pain appeared. The original Pain went towards the direction of where Chichima was, another attacking a clone and another attacking another clone.

Itachi knew he would call upon the six paths, so he devised a plan. He didn't want to hurt anyone, so what he did was; he got all the Pain's together and all the Itachi clones stood on the outside of them, surrounding them. And then he put a massive genjutsu on them. To Itachi's suprise, five of the Pains vanished. The original Pain stared at the Itachi's clones for a moment.

"What is the meaning of this Itachi?" Pain yelled at him.

"Pain-sama.... Madara had a genjutsu on you, but it seems that you are not under it anymore. hmmmm.... this doesn't make sense."

"I see..." (Awkward silence.)

The original Itachi appeared.

"Are you here to help me find Chichima and help her, or are you here to capture her for Madara's benefit?"

Pain took a little while to answer thinking back at what Chichima had said to him. _'I believe in what you want, but I don't believe in what Madadra wants. He is going to use his sharingan on me and force me to go with him.' _He stared back at Itachi knowing Itachi really wanted to save her.

"Fine...I will help her." Itachi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and bowed his head, then they vanished.

(Chichima)

'Where am I? Oh no!' Chichima jumped up by fell down clutching her head. She was feeling light headed. She stood up more slowely this time. She was in a dark room with no windows. There was a lone candle on a wooden desk which was in center of the room. She looked back and noticed she was on a matress on the hard stone floor. 'Where am I?' She looked all around for a door, but was frustrated when she didn't find one. She started pressing up against the walls, maybe she would fall through the walls just like when she was at the Akatsuki, but this time she wasn't expecting to find Pain waiting for her.

Sure enough... "AHHH!!!" She fell through the wall and was now falling. She couldn't see the ground she was so high up, but as gravity pulled her closer to her demise she saw a man at the bottom. 'I will not give up yet!' She yelled over and over in her head. She made a small hand sign. "Release!" To her suprise everything vanished and she was in a dark hallway. 'Genjutsu.'

She walked slowly and carefully down the long dark hallways lit up only by a candle every 100 meters or so.

_Hahahaha..._ She quickly turned around after hearing that. She took two deep breaths before continuing. She still wasn't sure of where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to find some way out, even if it killed her. 'I hope Itachi is okay.' She thought to herself as she sighed.

She walked a little bit further then stopped suddenly as she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around. She fired up her fushigan making her eyes a green and red tint. The good thing about reading that book was that every time she read something from it, she would automatically gain that power. So when she read about how to use all of her powers, she now can without even training. Now she is able to fuse multiple techniques together. A smile tugged on her lips.

She turned around and saw Madara leaning against a wall to her right.

"I see you made it past my genjutsu. I have to say I am impressed." Chichima glared at him insulted as she read his mind. _I know you are reading my mind, but I am not giving you anything. hmhmhmhm_

_"_I wasn't even thinking about it." But he saw right through her lie. He laughed and walked close to her. She stared at him and tried to shoot him away from her with her Fushigan, but he vanished just as it was about to hit him. She looked all around her, but he was no where to be found. She started running down the hall aimlessly. She reached a door and thought, 'Why not?' She opened it and saw it was to the outside. She wasn't buying it again. She made a hand sign. "Release!" Nothing happened. 'It's real?' She walked further out. 'Is it just me, or does the world look like it is really hot out all the time?' There had been a force feild placed up around the perimeter. She threw a kunai at the force feild and it melted in seconds. 'Okay.' She said flatly and turned around back into the dark hallway.

_Hahahaha..._ She sighed and started walking.

She reached a room on her left and walked in. It had no door, but there was a strange odor eminating from it. She stepped in closer. 'Ewww!' As she got to the center of the room she began to feel light headed. 'Oh know!' She fainted.

Madara walked in the room and saw her lying on the ground unconcious. He smiled. "Sorry, but it has been fun. *laughs darkly* There is no one who can stop me."


	15. Release!

Release!

"What is this place Itachi?" Pain asked as they walked down a dark hallway.

"I'm not sure, but I know Chichima is here somewhere." Itachi replied.

Pain sighed and Itachi gave him a death look. They walked down a long skinny hallway and into a small room at the end.

"A dead end. Good job Itachi." Pain chastised.

"Well Sooooorry." Itachi mocked while glaring at him. "Come on. Let's check the other way." They walked out of the room and down another hallway.

_Hahahaha... _'So he is here.' Itachi thought to himself. Pain gave him a questioning look. "Let's just keep going," he said.

They reached another room at the end of a hallway and stopped before opening the door. 'That's Chichima's chakra.' Itachi thought.

"Itachi..." Pain reached for the door and turned the door nob. The door swung open.

Itachi rushed in an saw Chichima on the floor unconscious. "Chichima!"

"It's about time you two got here." Madara stood in the corner leaning up against the wall; watching them. Itachi jumped back from Chichima's body in order to look at him. "I've been waiting for you." Madara smirked at Itachi, as Pain stood there awkwardly.

"What did you do to her?" Itachi asked calmly. Madara laughed before answering.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. At least I... think she will be." He smiled at that last remark. Madara turned his attention to Pain, looking uncomfortable by the door. "I see you have betrayed me... Nagato." Pain didn't say anything. "Hmmm..." Itachi looked at Pain questioningly then turned back to rest his eyes on Chichima.

Madara walked over to Chichima and kneeled down next to her. He gently put his palm on her face. Itachi's fist started to ball up as he witnessed this. Madara smiled.

"It is almost time." He looked up at Itachi and Pain.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Haha... you'll see." And with that he vanished. Itachi was confused, why would he just leave her here. Itachi quickly ran over to her side.

"Chichima!" Her eyes started to flutter. As her eyes opened, Itachi noticed that they were black.

"RUN PAIN!! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Itachi jumped up and turned around to her back so she couldn't look directly in his eyes. He grabbed her tightly so she couldn't move.

"Chichima, listen to me. You are under his control. You have to break free." Itachi tried to fuse his chakra with hers, but failed. She struggled more.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

'Well that makes me want to let go.' Itachi thought sarcastically.

Chichima elbowed him in the chest and escaped his grasp. Her eyes started to glow and the walls began to crumble around them.

"Chichima please!" Itachi pleaded. "Chichima you have t-" Itachi jumped out of the way as the ceiling came down. Chichima jumped up as well and charged at Itachi.

"You don't know me!" She yelled at him. She threw a punch at his abdomen, but he dodged.

"Don't make me do it Chichima!" Itachi continued to block her oncoming attacks. Her eyes turned orange as fire flew from her fingertips. Itachi jumped out of the way and make the hand signs for a fireball jutsu. Chichima's eyes turned green and she reflected the fireball back at him. Itachi's eyes went wide as he dodged.

Her eyes turned to a rainbow color and charkra started to form a ball in her hands. As it grew in size, Itachi moved back. It turned black and Itachi started to get nervous.

'That is large dense ball of chakra!' Itachi thought to himself.

All of a sudden, six people come out of no where and charge Chichima. four of them grab her arms and legs and hold her down. Another jabs chakra stick in her side to keep her on the ground. And there was Pain standing in front of her. He turned to face Itachi.

"I told you I was going to help her." He smiles. Itachi quickly runs over to her.

"Those are your chakra stick?" Itachi asked.

"mmhhmm..." Pain nodded.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" Chichima struggled to break free, but soon found that she couldn't move anymore.

Pain looked at Itachi and asked, "so how to we break this?" Itachi look at the sky.

"There is only one way that could make her act like this..." Pain raised one eye brow. Itachi looked back at him.

The wind whirled by as he spoke. "The book..."


	16. WHERE IS MY BOOK!

WHERE IS MY BOOK?!

"Where is it?" Pain asked.

"I am sure Madara has it hidden some where." Itachi replied gazing up at the sky.

"What are we going to do with her?" Pain looked down at Chichima then back up at Itachi. Itachi's head slowly turned towards Chichima, her eyes blazing orange with the hot intensity of the sun. He looked away.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Chichima continued to yell.

"Why don't we have Hidan look after her." Pain stated ignoring Chichima. Itachi raised an eye brow. Why should Hidan be the one to watch her?

"Why him?" Itachi asked concerned.

"Because... he is immortal. No matter what she does to him, he will be able to control her. Well I hope so at least."

"Hmmm..." Itachi gazed at Chichima, then back at Pain. "Very well."

(Back at the Akatsuki base)

"WHAT?!" Hidan jumped out of his chair and threw his fist in the air. "I AM NOT LOOKING AFTER SOME FUCKING BITCH!" Pain sighed.

"Listen... You are the only one who can. Have her help you with your rituals, or something."

"GET KONAN, OR SOMEONE ELSE, BUT ME... FORGET IT!" Pain ran up to him and grabbed his throat.

"Listen, if you won't do it willingly, I will make it an order." Pain stated calmly. Hidan narrowed his eyes then sighed.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to like it."

"Who said you had to."

Itachi walked in with Chichima unconscious in his arms.

"Here she is. She should wake up soon. Just don't kill her. Please." Hidan smiled as Itachi and Pain walked out of the base.

"Heh heh heh... This should be interesting." Hidan took his three bladed scythe and cut his arm. As the blood dripped down his arm he smiled with pleasure.

(Itachi and Pain)

They dashed through the forest making sure not to make to much noise. Pain stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Looks like Chichima woke up. If we go to far I wont be able to control her with my chakra." Pain looked nervous as he stared back towards the base.

"We can't worry about that now. We have ti find that book before it is too late." Pain nodded and they were off again.

(Hidan and Chichima)

"So you finally woke up." Hidan stated boldly.

Chichima's eye brows merged together.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?!" Hidan started to raise his voice, but calmed himself as he thought about what Pain had told him. _Hidan, don't get her worked up, or I will personally cut you up into pieces and spread you about the land._'Damn that Leader-sama. He never let's us have any fun.' Hidan sighed.

Chichima had Pain's chakra sticks still in her and struggled to break free.

"Sorry, but you're not getting out of there."

Chichima's face softened as she spoke. "You don't want to let me out? But... I have changed, I am not what they told you." She was trying to play innocent. Her voiced softened as well, making Hidan look uncomfortable.

Hidan folded his arms and closed his eyes as he spoke. "Look, Pain fucking told me to look after you, so I can't just up and let you go."

Chichima smiled evilly. "That's to bad." Hidan raised an eye brow. Her eyes turned bright green and Hidan was thrown across the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?!" Hidan raised a fist. He grabbed his three bladed scythe and charged at her, but was quickly thrown back again. Hidan was starting to get pissed.

Chichima closed her eyes and the air around her began to whirl. Her eyes popped open and the were glowing. She struggled to break free and before she knew it, the chakra stick broke and she was free.

(Itachi and Pain)

Pain gasped and stopped again.

"OH NO!"

"What is it? Itachi asked anxiously.

"She broke the chakra sticks!" Itachi gasped and looked back towards the base.

"I hate to say it, but the only thing we can do now is find the book. We don't have time to go back and help." Itachi stated.

"Okay." The started running though the trees even faster than before as the neared a swamp cover over with a thick layer of mist.


	17. Travel through the mist

Travel though the mist... (Sorry this is such a short chapter. I haven't had much time to write because I am in the process of moving. Hope you guys like it. It is pretty good I think. And for those who have seen "Princess Bride," I took some ideas from there. I love that movies. =D Enjoy!!)

As they neared the mist, they slowed down until they were almost jogging.

Itachi and Pein stopped.

"This place looks ominous." Itachi stated.

"Mmm..." Pein took a step forward and quickly stepped back as the ground gave way.

"That was close." Pein looked down at his feet. There was a large whole where he previously stood.

Itachi looked around, noticing all of the tall trees covered in a think layer of moss and vines.

"I don't remember ever seeing this place before." Pein followed Itachi's gaze to a large tree with vines stretchted all the Way to the top.

"Could this be a genjutsu?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, Madara wouldn't put one here." Itachi looked over to his left and saw a small path that just appeared. The mist that surrounded them got thicker as they moved further in the swamp.

"Is that where we go in order to get to Madara?" Pein stepped in a gooey puddle and looked down as his feet with a disgusted look.

"Well it doesn't look like there is any other way," he looked back at Pein who snapped his back up. "You found that out." Itachi smiled jokinly, as Pein looked back at the ground where he was standing.

"Well then... let's go." They stared down the path when out of no where, a large leech like creature landed on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi quickly pulled it off, but another came down on him. He quickly dodged out of the way.

Pein also dodged an oncoming leech, but as he stepped out of the way a flame spurt shot up from the ground. If it wasn't for his quick maneuver, Pein would have been fried. Itachi stared at Pein in disbelief.

"This isn't any ordinary swamp..." They started running now, leeches landing every which way. Fire shooting up from the ground randomly.

"Well... it certainly keeps you on your toes." Pein stated as he dodged another fire spurt. They kept running until they saw the sun peek through the trees just up ahead.

"Were're almost ou-" A large creature cut Itachi off. With it's large sharp teeth baring, slobber handing down it's massive jaws. They stopped. They creature growled so loud, they were sure it could be heard at the base.

Itachi fired up his sharingan, knowing he will need it.

"Ready?" Pein asked Itachi and they charged at the beast.


	18. The Clearing

The Clearing

(Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got into an accident and haven't been doing much. I hope you guys like this next chapter and the others to come! :3)

**(WARNING!** There are swears in the beginning of this one. Blame Hidan.)

(Chichima and Hidan)

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hidan yelled as he stood up and grabbed his blade.

Chichima's eyes were glowing bright; piercing into Hidan's eyes. Hidan began to charge at her again. He swung his sword with the intent to kill, but found him self in pieces on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BITCH!?!" Chichima walk away and out of the base, leaving Hidan in ruins, alone.

Chichima stared out over the woods. "Here I come." She said angrily before charging in Itachi and Pein's direction.

(Itachi and Pein)

The creature was strong, but not strong enough for two Akatsuki members.

"This is taking to much time. We have to hurry." Itachi stated. Pein nodded and they kept running.

Itachi stopped running, but he wasn't trying to stop; he was stuck. "What the?" He was slowly starting to sink into the ground."Pein!" He yelled. Pein stopped and turned around, only to see half of Itachi sticking out of the ground. Pein quickly turned back and stuck his hands out towards Itachi. He drew him towards himself and Itachi was quickly released from the Earth's grasp. "Thanks." Itachi stated. Pein just nodded and kept running, with Itachi right on his tail.

The two reached the clearing where the sun shown down on them. The pure lush, green grass beneath their feet. "What is this place? Pein asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure. Could this be where the book is being held?" Pein shrugged. Itachi looked up to the bright blue sky. What flakes began to fall around them. Pein stuck his hand out to see what it was.

"Snow?" Pein stated questioningly. Itachi looked at him strangly.

"Snow? I don't see any."

"Maybe that's because your blind." But just as Pein said that, he wanted to take it back. Itachi stared at him, his face full of hate for the man next to him. "Uh... sorry, but seriously look." Pein stuck his had out towards Itachi. Itachi put his finger tips to Pains'.

"There is nothing there." Itachi felt his feet getting wet so he looked down. He jumped up in the air as he visualized in his head what he just saw.

"What is it?" Pein asked.

"Look!" Pein looked down at Itachi's feet.

"I told you! Snow." Itachi looked at him like he had six head. (Hahaha I think that is a funny line because Pein really does have six heads! XD Sorry for interupting.)

"Last time I check, snow wasn't red. This is blood!" Pein stepped back.

Pein blinked then looked back at Itachi, but Itachi wasn't there. Pein looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Itachi?" Pein yelled out. He nerrowed his eyes as he saw a figure emerge out of the snow. "Itachi?"

His eyes grew angry as he saw someone else. He knew exactly who this person was too.... a jinchuuriki.

The woman stood in front of him with no emotion on her face. "Bijuu..."

She said nothing. Pein went to make a hand sign, but the woman disappeared. In her spot stood Konan. "Konan?" She walked over to him and layed her hands on his peirced face. He always loved the touch of her hands on his face. Just as he was about to embrace her, she melted away. Pein felt sadness, but quickly brushed it away, knowing that wasn't his angel.

(Itachi)

Itachi looked down at the blood by his feet then looked back at Pein, but he vanished. Itachi quickly assumed it was genjutsu, therefore he tried to release it, but nothing happened. 'I don't understand. This isn't genjutsu. What is going on?' Itachi looked down at his feet again.

"Hello...." Itachi quickly looked up. "Brother." Itachi's eyes were wide as he stared at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" Itachi didn't know what to make of this.

"Brother.... You destroy our clan, therefore..." Sasuke fired up his sharingan. "YOU MUST DIE!" Sasuke charged at Itachi. Itachi blocked him and fired up his own sharingan. He looked into his brother eyes and watched as they formed the Mangyekyo sharingan.

"S-sauke? You-" He was cut off by Sasuke's chidori. Just as Sasuke was about to make contact with Itachi's chest, Sasuke disappeared. Itachi looked around frantically. "Sasuke!" He yelled, knowing no one could hear him. He knealed down on the ground, out of breath and unsure of everything around him. He looked up and saw the Konoha village gate. 'Konohagakure? But...' He stood up and walked over to the village gate. He clombed up the wall and stood looking over the village. His gaze shifted over to the five Hokage faces. There, on top of the great historical figures, was Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at him then made some hand signs. The Hokage faces came crashing down on top of the precious village. "No!" Itachi couldn't help but yell. The Hokage mansion was crushed. Sasuke made some more hand signs and made a grand- fireball. The firball swept through the village, leaving the buildings in ruins. Itachi was witnessing Konoha, the place he loves, being destroyed... by his own be-loved brother. Tears started to weld up in Itachi's eyes. He looked over to his brother again. Sasuke looked over to his brother, then he fell over dead. Itachi's eyes went wide. "SASUKE!" He yelled frantically. Itachi closed his eyes and squeezed his head in agony.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Pein asked. Itachi looked up.

"Pein?" Itachi wiped his tears away and looked around.

"Did you experience something too? I think it was genjutsu." Pein stated.

"It wasn't. It was something on a whole other level." Pein looked at him questioningly. "We have to get out of here."

"Do you know what this place is?" Pein asked.

"This... is... the "Campo de delirantes sueños(the field of delious dreams.)"


End file.
